Made to be Mine
by paulsxnspecter
Summary: "He felt his heart beating fast and thought of all the "more's" she could be talking about. More at work? More at their friendship? More at their relationship? If Donna meant more in their relationship, Harvey could say he felt ready to give her more. He feels that he is in the right place to be with her in a way that she deserves." He went after her. But he was too late...
1. Chapter 1

**It's me again! I had this idea and I don't know if you guys are going to like it, but here it is. I was feeling criative and I'm enjoying the last days of my vacation to write as much as I can. I hope to add more chapters to this, if you guys enjoy it, so maybe leave a review? Anyways, have a good reading and thank you! Sorry for any mistakes. - Deb**

* * *

"**_I want something more. _****_And I've never said that out loud but I can't pretend that's not true anymore." _**

"**_What do you mean more?"_**

"**_I don't know. I guess I'm gonna have to figure that out. Good night, Harvey. I'll see you tomorrow at the hearing" _**

* * *

_You know I want you_

_It's not a secret I try to hide_

_I know you want me_

_So don't keep saying our hands are tied_

* * *

Donna leaves the building without knowing what to do next. Actually, she didn't even understand what she meant when she said she wanted more. And with those words, she left a confused Harvey staring at the window not knowing if he should follow her or just see her tomorrow, like she said. Donna gets into a cab and instead of giving the driver her address, she opts to go to a bar. When the car pulls outside the place, she goes straight to the barman and asks for scotch, which makes her think about him right at the moment. She remembers his face, clueless to what she meant by more. For a second there, Donna wanted him to understand more between the two of them. They always had blurry lines, but she couldn't help falling in love with him a little bit more everyday, even if she never admitted doing so.

While Donna stares at her glass, thinking about everything that is happening at the firm, with Mike and with her, she senses a person coming near her. She is in no mood for flirting, but that changes when she sees who is the man approaching her.

"Donna Paulsen?" it's impossible not to remember his voice.

"Andrew Robbins?" she is surprised to see a man she hasn't seen in over 20 years.

"It's good to see you, Red" he smiles at Donna and she smiles back, he then finds a seat beside her.

"It's good to see you, too. What are you doing here? In New York, I mean" she asks, both excited and confused.

"I just moved from Chicago. I'm still settling. What about you? How is your acting career going?" the handsome man, tall, blonde and with perfect blue eyes, asks her.

"Well… I haven't acted in a while. I work at a law firm, actually" she answers with a bit of disappointment.

"Law firm? Are you a lawyer?"

"God, no!" Donna laughs and he laughs too "I work as a secretary for one of the best lawyers of New York" she smiles proudly, Donna could never hide just how proud she is of Harvey.

"Oh, I see. I just got a job here as a redator in a newspaper company"

"That's so good, Andrew! I always knew you'd be a brilliant journalist" she feels proud of him too.

"I have to be, since I missed so much by leaving." Andrew looks straight to her eyes and she hesitates for a second.

"Hey, that's in the past. You had a big opportunity and you pursued it. I've always been proud of you, you know that" Donna puts her hand on his, feeling the alcohol talking a lot louder than herself.

"I do. But I'm sorry that I left you behind. We were a great couple" the blonde man smiles and she loses herself in those blue eyes.

"We definitely were" she can't help but remember their relationship. Donna and Andrew dated for 3 years, but he had to leave their town to go work at a newspaper in Chicago. It was a tough break-up for both of them. Donna recovered better than him though, and she never had news of Andrew until tonight. She could say she had missed him. "But c'mon, tell me how you are doing. It's been, what? 20 years? I'm sure a lot has happened in Chicago"

"Only if you let me buy you another drink" he answers and she agrees. Donna has nothing to lose and she'd just had a crappy day.

* * *

Their conversation is going so fine that Donna asks herself if maybe finding Andrew in this bar wasn't a gift from destiny. They talked about old times, old jokes, old memories, old dates… For some minutes she didn't even think about Harvey. But when she remembers him, a bit of a guilt consumes her, for no reason at all, since they have nothing. They are nothing. Like that.

"Red? Everything okay?" his voice brings her back to the moment.

"Yes. I should probably go home, I have a hearing to go to tomorrow." Donna answers and she feels butterflies in her stomach when he calls her Red. It reminds her of when they dated and everything was so much easier.

"Let me take you home, then"

"There's no need to. I can walk from here, it's not too far." Donna picks up her bag and pays the barman.

"I'll walk with you. We have more catch up to do" Andrew gets up and smiles at her, with hope in his eyes.

"We sure do." her eyes are betraying her. She is sure he saw hope in them, too. "Ok then, let's go"

* * *

While they are walking, Donna feels happy. It's so good to talk to someone who is not a lawyer or an investor. Someone who actually knows her and appreciates her for who she is. She always felt like that with Andrew when they dated. They met at a Shakespeare play that Donna went to watch by herself, because none of her friends could go with her. Andrew looked at her for almost the whole thing and she noticed it. She is Donna, after all. After the play ended, he introduced himself to her as her "future husband", a line that at the time, she thought it sucked, but later she actually enjoyed it. They started dating and everything seemed to be so good. She was in love with him. She didn't imagine herself marrying him, but she liked him. Donna never said she loved him, though. The only people she's ever said those words to were her parents, some of her friends and…

"**_I'm leaving you, Harvey."_**

"**_What?"_**

"**_This isn't working for me anymore."_**

"**_Donna, please."_**

"**_I love you, Harvey."_**

Well, that didn't go so well.

Anyway, she tries to focus on the man that life put back in her path. Maybe it really was destiny telling her to forget Harvey for good and move on. He would never be able to tell her how he feels. It's useless to wait for something like that from a man who could never explain how he loved her. Andrew did say he loved her when they were dating. But he never expected her to say it back, which she found good. Shaking her head and trying to let go of all these thoughts, Donna doesn't even notice that they are standing just in from of her building.

"It's here" she says and Andrew stops walking. "It was good seeing you again, Andrew. Really good."

"Donna, do you remember how we met?"

"If I remember? _Nice to meet you, I'm Andrew Robbins, but you can call me your future husband._" they laugh "Yes, Andrew. I do remember. It's hard not to." their eyes get lost in each other's.

"I wish I was, you know." he gets closer.

"Was what?"

"Your husband." Donna's heart skips a beat.

"Andrew…" her voice is barely a whisper.

"I never got over you, Donna. Seeing you at that bar today, maybe it was destiny finding a way to put us back together. Don't you think so?" he puts his hand on her cheek and she freezes.

"I don't know." Donna does think the same thing, but she isn't sure she is ready to let _him_ go of her head.

"If you have somebody or want me to stop, just say it." Andrew says getting closer, their breathes mixing.

"I don't..." Donna started.

"**_How about we start with the fact that I have been wondering for the last 10 hours if you're going to acknowledge what happened last night. But you're you, so of course you're not." _**

"**_I'm not going to acknowledge it because nothing happened last night."_**

"**_Why? And don't tell me I know why."_**

"**_Because it would have been a mistake and you know it."_**

"**_What I know is something happened. And you ran away, but not before you told me you love me."_**

"**_I did that because I wanted to make you feel better."_**

"**_What did you just say to me?"_**

"**_No, that's not what I meant. I didn't say that to…"_**

"**_Because you pity me? Yeah, you did."_**

"**_No, I said it because I love you, and I wanted you to know it."_**

"**_Love me how?"_**

And he never answered it.

"I don't have someone" she finally says while looking straight to his eyes "And I don't want you to stop"

And then, Donna feels his lips on hers and doesn't think of anything else but this moment.

* * *

Harvey stayed in his office for some hours ever since Donna left. He felt his heart beating fast and thought of all the "more's" she could be talking about. More at work? She did stop her acting career because of PSL and he regretted it a lot. More at their friendship? He couldn't help but remember how coward he was when he said he loved her and then left, not one of his best moments. More at their relationship? No, it couldn't be it. She has an office rule. She doesn't date men she works with. Although she did break it with Stephen Huntley, but Harvey does not want to think about that man right now. If Donna meant more in their relationship, Harvey could say he felt ready to give her more. He feels that he is in the right place to be with her in a way that she deserves. But what if that's not what she meant? He could easily end their entire friendship. Drinking his scotch, Harvey just sat at his couch and took a deep breath. He had to do something. That's when he decided he'd go to her place and have an honest conversation with her.

Harvey ran to the elevators, feeling optimistic. Mike could get his license in the next day. And Harvey could get the girl of his dreams tonight, if he does everything right. Ray was waiting for him, and Harvey didn't even hesitate "To Donna's". The driver smiled and got into the car. He tried to control his breath, it is not going to be easy to say everything he feels about her in words. Harvey's not very good at words, but he needs to try. For Donna. And for a possible future with her.

When they were arriving to her place, though, his heart skips a beat. That's when he sees Donna, outside her building, laughing with a man he doesn't recognize. Harvey is sure he's never seen this man before. The feeling in his stomach only gets worse when the blonde man gets closer to Donna and gives her a kiss and she kisses him back. Ray had already stopped the car, in a good distance, sensing what was happening. Harvey wanted to look away, he wanted to tell himself that it was not her. It was not Donna. It was not his Donna. But it was, and he could hear his heart breaking inside his chest. So, her more wasn't about their relationship at all. He is feeling a lot of things right now, asking himself why Donna didn't tell him she was seeing someone. It's not like she had to, but they were friends, he thought she would do so. Maybe it was that Mitchell guy? No, they were over, he knew that. Then who the hell this blonde guy is? Harvey then realised it was none of his business, he already lost the girl. "Let's go home, Ray" his trembling voice came out. And with that, he left behind all the hope that maybe they could be something more.

* * *

_You know I want you_

_It's not a secret I try to hide_

_But I can't have you_

_We're bound to break and my hands are tied_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! First of all, thank you so much for all the kind reviews you left me. It's nice to know you guys enjoyed the first chapter. So, I'm back with one more chapter and I hope y'all like it. I'm sorry for any mistakes english related since I'm not a native speaker sometimes I get worried I'm bad at writing in enligsh. Anyways, tell me what you think of this chapter and if you want to find me on twitter, my username is ****_luvaniston. _****Have a good reading! - Deb**

* * *

"_**I'm in love with you, Donna. There. That's the truth. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember and I'm so sorry it took me so long to finally tell you this" Harvey exhales and feels a lot better after he said everything he needed to say.**_

"_**Then… What are you waiting for, Specter? Kiss me" Donna says smiling softly at him. He goes to her and…**_

It was a dream. Again. Since that night where Harvey saw Donna kissing a man he's been having these kind of dreams where he tells Donna how he feels but just before they kiss, he wakes up, and God, how he wishes these dreams could stop. It's been almost a week. The only good thing that happened in this past week is that Mike is now working with them again. Of course Harvey didn't talk to Donna about the kiss or anything related to that night. He gave her a job as a COO, well deserved, but he was trying to keep as much distance from her as he could. Shaking his head, Harvey tries to ignore these feelings and starts to get ready for his day, after all he has a lot of meetings today and he needs to be in his best self to put the firm together. Thinking about a certain redhead wouldn't help at all.

Donna, on the other hand, didn't know what to do. Ever since the kiss she feels disorientated. Not that she didn't enjoy it. She surely did. But Donna wasn't sure she could face a relationship right now. Being a COO is going to demand a lot from her and she doesn't want to screw up. And there's Harvey too… She can tell he is distant. He doesn't stop by her office like he used to stop at her desk, he only talks to her whenever they are on the elevator or in a meeting. The last time Harvey was like that it was right after she left to work for Louis and only thinking about those days where she couldn't talk to her best friend makes her heart ache.

Trying to focus on her work and not in her personal life, Donna senses that someone is at her door and when she sees who it is, she gives _him _a tiny smile.

"Hey"

"Uhm, hi. I didn't mean to interrupt. Just wanted to let you know that everything is okay on the Porter's case. I know you helped a lot so, thank you." Harvey said softly while looking firmly at her eyes.

"You're welcome, Harvey." Donna smiled and felt really happy to see him thanking her for her hard work. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Everything's fine. Why?" he asks a little bit anxious.

"Uh, nothing. It's just… We haven't talked much recently."

"Yeah. Well, is everything okay with you?" his eyes search for any kind of hesitance from her.

"Yes. All good" Donna answers and feels a little bit guilty for not telling him about Andrew. "We should get a drink tonight. Celebrate the Porter situation" she says feeling nervous.

He wants to say yes. He really does. But images of her kissing that man came flooding into his mind and Harvey knows he will probably say something that might hurt her. Goddamnit he is hurt.. So he decides to let Donna go for good. He owes her that.

"I would love to, but I'm going to stay late tonight. You should find someone to go with you. You deserve this" he turns to leave and Donna frowns with his behaviour.

"Harvey, are you sure you're okay?" she asks one more time.

He looks at her again and God, she is beautiful. Sitting at her new desk, with her name at the door. Donna deserves this so much. Harvey is so proud of her for everything she's achieved. Even though he is proud, he feels guilty for the fact that she didn't go on with her acting career, mostly because of him. He should've encouraged her to go after that just like she encouraged him so many times. One more thing he regrets in his life.

"Yeah, Donna. I'm fine. By the way, if I haven't told you this already, I'm proud of you" he gestures at her office "You deserve this. Like I said, you're making a hell of a COO"

Harvey leaves her office and Donna can't help but smile. _He's proud of her. _She's proud of herself and she knows how much she deserves this, but to hear Harvey saying something like this to her? It feels good. So good she kinda forgets for a moment about her ex-boyfriend that showed up at her life again. Andrew has called a few times since their kiss but Donna hasn't called back yet. Should she? Maybe just to tell him she's not looking for a relationship right now. Deciding that calling him is the best thing to do, Donna takes her phone and dials his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Andrew. It's Donna"

"Yeah, I know. I just needed to be sure you haven't been abducted by an alien or something" she laughs at his comment.

"I'm sorry I haven't returned your calls. Work is crazy these days."

"That's okay. Though I was starting to think that maybe you don't like my kisses anymore. It's been sometime, maybe I suck at it now?" he asks her, half joking.

"Oh, no, no." Donna blushes and thank God Andrew can't see her right now because she looks like a teenager. She turns to stare at the window and doesn't see Harvey walking back to her office "It was a… good kiss. You're not bad at it... at all."

_Fuck._

Harvey leaves her office almost in a run, making all the effort in the world so she doesn't hear him. _It was a good kiss. _She was talking to her… boyfriend? And he heard. He feels guilty right at the moment, but what could he do? Sitting at his couch and pouring himself some scotch he takes a deep breath and feels his head hurting with so many questions. Why would Donna invite him to have some drinks if she's seeing someone? Is she in love with this guy? Why couldn't he take his head out of his ass sooner to tell her how he feels?

"Damn it!" he breathes out and swallows his drink trying to ignore this pity feeling growing inside him.

* * *

"So, how would you feel about going out this weekend?" Andrew asks her right after her kiss comment which he appreciated a lot.

"Andrew, look… I really enjoyed seeing you that night, but I'm not sure this is a good idea"

"Why not? You just said I'm a good kisser" not the best kisser she's ever had, but okay.

"I can't be in a relationship right now. There's a lot going on here at the firm and I need to be focused on my new position." Donna says while starring and the NYC sky.

"Red, it's just dinner. We can catch up. I promise I won't kiss you in front of your building again. Only if you want me to" he flirts.

"Okay. Just dinner. Don't expect anything more than that, okay?"

"Okay. I'll text you tomorrow so we can arrange everything. Right now I gotta write something to this newspaper or I'm going to get myself fired on my first month"

"Well, we don't want that to happen, do we?" Donna chuckles

"No, we don't. It was nice talking to you, Donna. See you this weekend"

"See you, Andrew." she turns around and almost jumps in her chair when she sees Rachel walking by her door "Geez, Rachel!"

"Who's Andrew?" Rachel asks her with a smirk.

"No one" Donna tries to dismiss the topic but the brunette sits in front of her with a _you-better-tell-me-who-he-is _face. "Okay. Do you remember my ex-boyfriend Andrew? The journalist. I told you about him"

"The one who moved to Chicago?"

"Yes. Well, apparently he found a job here in New York. I bumped into him the night before Mike's hearing"

"Bumped into him? Where?" Rachel asks curious.

"I may or may not have gone to a bar that night." she answers while looking down at her hands.

"So… How was it? Seeing him again after all this time?"

"It was good, Rach. Really good. He's a nice guy. He walked me to my place and…"

"And what?" Rachel asks leaning closer sensing something big happened.

"He kissed me" Donna closes her eyes and hears Rachel letting out a small scream.

"What? Damn, this guy doesn't waste any time, does he?"

"No, he doesn't. I was just calling him to let him know I'm not in a place to have a relationship right now, but he asked me out on a date. And I said yes. God, Rachel, what do I do?" Donna shakes her head.

"Do you want to go out with him?"

"I don't know. I keep waiting for someone to show up and make me…" looking at her friend again, Donna fails to complete her sentence but Rachel gets it.

"Make you forget about Harvey?" she asks looking at her friend with empathy.

"Yes" Donna whispers. "For a moment during the kiss, I wished it was Harvey and not him. But also for the biggest part of it, I didn't even think about... _him_"

"Donna, I know this is not easy. I know you and Harvey have years of history and I of all people know how much you care about him. But don't you think it's time to let him go? For good?"

"I thought you and Mike wanted us to be together" Donna smiles sadly at Rachel.

"I want you to be happy. More than anything. If that means that you should go out on a date with your ex-boyfriend then I think you should go. Give this a chance. Can I be honest with you?"

"Always."

"If there's someone who can make you forget about Harvey, that person is you. If that's what you really want to do, just do it. Maybe it will hurt because you're holding on to the hope that one day this might happen, but maybe you and Andrew found each other again for a reason. It doesn't matter what you decide, I'll be here for you, okay?" Rachel puts her hand in Donna's and smiles.

"Thanks, Rach. I guess you're right. It's just… not easy to let it all go." Donna feels her heart aching just at the thought of giving up that fantasy. But Rachel is right. It may be for the best.

"If you and Harvey are meant to be together, you'll be together. That's all I know."

* * *

Listening to one of his dad's records, Harvey tries to read some files in his office. It's late. He's probably the last one there but he didn't want to go home to his empty condo. The truth is, he's starting to feel lonely there. He would probably go to his place, sit in his couch with a glass on his hand and imagine what life could be like if he wasn't such a coward. He would look at the cactus _she_ gave him and thoughts of them together and _the other time_ would go through his mind and Harvey just couldn't deal with that today. Suddenly, he hears a knock on his door and sees Mike standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Mike, it's late. What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I came back to get some files on the case I'm working on and saw your lights on. Shouldn't you be home by now, old man?" Harvey smirks at Mike's words and shakes his head.

"I had to work a little bit more on this case, so I decided to stay here." he answers looking back at his files.

"Harvey" Mike sits at a chair in front of him "What's going on?"

"What do you mean? Everything is okay"

"You keep saying that, but ever since I came back I can feel that you're distant and not well. Are you… Having panic attacks again?"

"No, Mike." Harvey exhales and looks at Mike "I'm fine, really. Just a lot of work to do."

"You should get some rest, you know. At your age is not healthy to stay up this late." the younger lawyer jokes and Harvey looks at him and chuckles "Seriously, Harvey. If you need anything you know you can ask, right?"

"I know, Mike. Thanks. Now, go home to Rachel." Harvey looks at Mike and smiles. When he's just about to leave the office, Harvey calls him again "Hey, Mike?"

"Yes?"

"Did you ever… Did you ever felt like you lost Rachel for good?"

Sensing that this isn't about his relationship with Rachel but actually about Harvey's relationship with a _certain someone_, Mike sits back at the chair and looks at him.

"Yes. I did."

"How was it like for you?" Harvey asks while pouring Mike a glass of scotch.

"It felt terrible. Like I was never going to be happy again"

"Yeah, that sounds about right…" Harvey hands him the glass and Mike looks at him curious.

"What's really going on, Harvey?" he asks.

"You have to promise me you won't tell any of this to Rachel."

"I… Harvey…"

"Mike, this is serious. I can't ruin _her_ happiness"

"Ruin her happiness? What are you talking about?" Mike asks a bit confused.

"The night before your hearing, Donna came to me. She told me she wanted more and then left. I didn't know what she was talking about. I sat in my office for hours wondering what I should do. And when I finally decided I should stop being an idiot and I should go after her…" he trails off.

"What happened?" Mike's voice is low.

"I saw her with another man in front of her place. They were, uhm… Kissing" feeling vulnerable, Harvey drinks his scotch and looks at the floor.

"Harvey, I'm so sorry. I didn't know she was seeing someone"

"Me neither, but I guess it's serious. Today I went to her office and accidentally heard her…" he clears his throat "Talking to the man. Telling him he is a good kisser" Mike can sense Harvey's jealousy and hurt. "But, what can I do, right? I was too late. I should've gone after her years ago, but I was so stupid back then. There's nothing I can do now."

"Why don't you tell her that you went after her?" Mike asks him and Harvey looks back at his friend.

"I can't do that to her. It's not fair, Mike. I hurt her in the past by not saying what I should've said. I'm not gonna be the one to ruin this relationship and her happiness. God knows I've done that enough already. And that's why you can't tell any of this to Rachel. Okay?"

"Okay, Harvey. I won't. But you're just gonna let her go? You're not gonna fight for her?"

"I know what you're thinking, that I'm a coward. Donna asked me to fight for her in the past but…"

"_**Yeah, important for me to get up there and say I screwed up trying to protect you?"**_

"_**You did screw up"**_

"_**Yes. To protect you!"**_

"_**Which I never asked you to do"**_

"_**No, you just expected me to do it. Like I expected you to fight for me!"**_

"I was too stupid to do so." he completes.

"_**Did you ask her to stay?"**_

"_**It wasn't on the table"**_

"_**She wanted you to fight**_"

"_**That poor girl was losing her father. And I wasn't about to try and replace him while it was happening"**_

"_**Bullshit. You let her go. And I am so sick of watching you fight like hell for everything that happens in here and nothing that happens in here."**_

"_**Is this about Zoe?"**_

"_**No"**_

"_**Is this about you?"**_

"_**No…"**_

"But now you are ready to fight for her." Mike points out. "Why don't you do that?"

"I can't never make her happy, Mike. She deserves better than me."

"Harvey…"

"That's okay. I just need some time to accept this. We've always played a game of pretending anyway. I guess now I'm just going to play alone." after saying that, they both hear Mike's phone ringing.

"It's Rachel" he says dismissing the call and texting her that he shouldn't be long.

"Go home, Mike. I'll be fine. Thanks for the talk, and please…"

"I won't say anything, Harvey, Don't worry." he stops at the door and turns to Harvey one more time. "I'm sorry, Harvey."

"I know" Harvey says and then he looks at the window "Me too".

* * *

Saturday night, Donna was just finishing putting her necklace when she heard a knock. _He's here. This is happening. _She walks to her door and sees Andrew standing there with a Chunky Monkey in his hand.

"What's that?" she chuckles.

"Oh, I hope this is still your favorite" he answers handing her the ice-cream.

"It is. You know, usually guys bring me flowers, not ice-cream." Donna jokes while putting the Chunky Monkey on her freezer.

"I'm not just some guy. Besides, I know you'll probably come home tonight and eat that, so…" he leaves her amused by his thought. "Let's go?"

"Yes."

"So, Red, where are you taking me? Which place of New York am I going to meet tonight?" Andrew asks when they are leaving her place.

"It's a nice night, I thought maybe we could just have a walk on Central Park and then eat somewhere. How do you feel about that?"

"I think it's great"

* * *

"So, you're telling me you almost went to jail?" Andrew says perplexed by the history she was telling him while they were waiting for their meals.

"Yes" Donna laughs at the panicked look on his face. "But Harvey would never let that happen. He did everything he could to avoid that"

"_**Thank you, Harvey"**_

"_**You don't need to thank me. You already thanked me."**_

"_**No. I thanked you for fixing it. Now I'm thanking you for not bringing it up all night."**_

"_**I just figured if you wanted it brought up, you'd bring it up. And now you have, so… Um, I told you I'd never let anything happen to you, and I won't ever. So, you don't ever have to feel scared like that again"**_

"_**I thought you said you didn't do the comfort thing"**_

"_**I didn't say I didn't do it. I said I didn't have time because I was so busy **__**saving your ass**__**"**_

"_**I'm sorry I doubted you"**_

"_**I'm sorry I snapped at you. Anyone else ever loses faith in me, it doesn't matter. But with you, it's different"**_

"Well, it looks like he really is a good lawyer. And a good friend" Andrew's voice brings Donna back to the present.

"He is. Best closer in New York and also the cockiest one" they both laugh.

"How did you two meet?"

"I knew he was going to be a great lawyer, so I kept track of him and one night I approached him in a bar, introduced myself and then I started working for him" she answers thinking back at that night.

"How long did you say you guys know each other?"

"Twelve years. Almost thirteen"

"Wow." he says looking at her eyes and seeing the glint in them. "That's a lot of time"

"Yeah, it is" Donna says and their meals arrive to the table. Noticing that she spent too much time talking about her and Harvey, she tries to change the subject "Enough about law stuff, tell me about your life"

"Well, nothing too exciting like that happened to me" he smirks and they continue talking and laughing.

* * *

Hours later, Donna closes her door and smiles to herself. It was a pretty good night. There was no kiss or anything related, but they had a great time talking and finding stuff about each other that happened in the last 20 years. Donna promised him that they could go out again and she would take him to watch a play on Broadway. They also talked a lot about Harvey, she didn't realized that but Andrew noticed the glint in her eyes and her excitement whenever she would tell a story that involved him, it was impossible not to notice, but he didn't mention it. If Donna wanted to tell him something about that, she would.

Taking a glass and filling it with some wine, Donna sat in her couch while scrolling through her messages on her phone and she smiled with a text from Rachel.

_So? How did it go? Tell me everything! - R_

_You still up? Can I call you? - D_

_You MUST. - R_

"Tell me all of it!" Rachel answers the phone right after Donna dialed it.

"Well, good night to you too" Donna laughed.

"It seems like it was a good night indeed."

"It was very nice, Rach. We talked a lot, laughed a lot."

"Did you guys kiss again?" Rachel asked teasing her friend.

"No, we didn't. I'm still thinking about that…" Donna said while taking a sip of her wine.

"Donna… Don't forget what I told you"

"I won't… Rach, please, don't tell Mike about this, okay? He might tell something to Harvey and I don't want that, not yet."

"Okay, Donna. I won't. But promise me that you'll put yourself first from now on"

"I promise." she smiles at Rachel's kindness "Good night, Rach"

Scrolling more she sees a text from Harvey and her heart skips a beat.

_You did a nice job in that meeting today. Thank you for saving my ass. (As usual) - H_

Donna smiles to herself. Harvey was still distant but he was a lot more thoughtful these days, thanking her whenever he had the chance and making sure she knows how valuable she is to the firm. He's always showed his gratitude for her, but now it's different. Like he's at peace, or something different. She couldn't understand just yet, but she's Donna, so she will. Answering him, she locks her phone and instead of going to bed, she goes to the kitchen to eat that Chunky Monkey that is in her fridge, thanking Andrew mentally for being so thoughtful.

* * *

Harvey sees his phone lighting up while he gets out of the shower and he laughs at the screen because even with a lot of things happening between them, she always finds a way to cheer him up.

_I've saved your ass almost every day for the past 12 years, hot shot. I'm not going to stop now. (But could you please stop putting your ass at risk?) - D_

He hopes she never stops doing it. But mostly, Harvey hopes she never leaves him.

* * *

_Fate is pulling you miles away_

_And out of reach from me_

_But you're here in my heart_

_(So who can stop me if I decide_

_That you're my destiny?)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I just wanted to thank you all for your reviews. It's nice to know that you're enjoying to read this fic. Someone asked me if there are going to be a lot of chapters and I don't think so, I intend to keep this as a short multi-chapter. I'm kind of loving to write darvey angst, but I promise it won't take long for them to be together. Leave your thoughts, please! Have a good reading. - Deb**

* * *

Today is their anniversary. It's been thirteen years since Donna went to work for Harvey. Neither of them has said anything yet, but it was the first thing they both thought when they woke up today. Would they go out to celebrate? Would it be okay? Harvey doesn't want to bring that up because he thinks Donna is in a relationship. Donna, on the other hand, doesn't want to bring that up because she doesn't work for him anymore, maybe it would be weird. Donna and Harvey go to work like it's any other day. They greet each other on their way to their offices and that's it. No anniversary mention at all. It's been four days since Donna went out with Andrew and they agreed on going out again on the next day. She feels bad to be hiding all of this from Harvey but she doesn't know how to bring it up.

"Donna?" she hears Louis' voice coming from her door.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"I'm sorry, Louis. My mind was elsewhere. What is it?" Donna asks the man while closing her laptop and focusing on him.

"I said that it's time. Our meeting, remember? Can we go?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll be just behind you" she answers and when she is about to leave her office after Louis, her cell phone rings

"Andrew? Hi."

"Hi, Donna. I'm sorry to be calling you right now, I just wanted to tell you I can't make it tomorrow. I have an important meeting." he says with sadness.

"Oh, it's okay then, we can reschedule…" she begins but he cuts her.

"Maybe tonight?"

Donna closes her eyes. Tonight she should be going to Del Posto with Harvey. But then again, they never made plans. Should she say no? Wait to see if maybe Harvey asks her later today?

"Donna, let's go!" Louis calls for her, impatient.

"Sure. Tonight it is then." she answers while taking a deep breath.

"Ok, I'll pick you up at your firm"

"What? There's no..."

"Donna, I gotta go now. See you tonight" Andrew finishes the call and leaves a panic Donna going to a meeting but thinking about something else.

When she walks inside the conference room, Harvey's heart stops for a minute. It's happening a lot these days. He gets nervous around her and tries to contain his feelings. Today is a lot worse because he wants to approach her about their dinner but doesn't know if he should. The meeting goes well and when it finishes, Harvey follows Donna with the courage to talk to her. _Maybe this is my last chance to tell her how I feel. _He's about to say something when Mike calls for his attention on a case.

"Goddamn it, Mike, what is it?" he asks nervous.

"Geez, Harvey, what's going on?"

Harvey takes a deep breath and looks at him "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I was about to ask Donna something, but that's okay"

"Oh" Mike senses that Harvey is nervous "We can talk about it later, go after her"

"It's too late, she went out for lunch, I think. She just left" he answers looking at the elevator the redhead just got in.

"Sorry, Harvey"

"It's fine. Probably I shouldn't even ask her…" Harvey says and goes to his office, followed by Mike.

"What were you going to ask her?"

"Today is our anniversary. It's been thirteen years since she came to work for me. Every year we celebrate this, but…" he sits on his chair.

"You don't know if you should ask her because you think she's with that man?" Mike completes while sitting across from him.

"Yeah. But I don't want her to think I forgot the date. I would never forget this date" he says looking at the window.

"Well… Maybe you should leave a note. A post-it on her desk saying thank you. Or even flowers?" Mike suggests and Harvey nods.

"Yeah, maybe… Anyway, what was it that you needed my help with?"

* * *

Later that day, Donna got back from the kitchen and found a handbag in her desk with a note inside. Coming closer, she saw whose handwriting it was and she couldn't help but smile.

_I could never forget what day today is. Thank you for thirteen years. I couldn't have done any of this without you. I hope you like this little gift. (Who's to say I suck at giving gifts?) - H _

Meanwhile, Harvey observes her from outside her office. It was time for them to go home, so he thought he could come in and ask her if she wants to go to Del Posto to celebrate. It wouldn't hurt to try, right? He walks into her office and she's staring at the handbag.

"I suppose you like it?"

"Harvey…" she smiles softly at him "I love it. Thank you. When did you buy this?"

"It's a secret." he grins at her. Harvey's not gonna tell her he left the office at lunch time just to buy the handbag for her. Feeling nervous, he takes a deep breath. "Donna…"

"I didn't forget either, Harvey." she looks at him and he finds amazing just how much her eyes have a huge effect on him. Whenever he needs comfort, it takes just one look at her eyes and he feels better already.

"Good." he says.

"Good."

"So, I, uhm…" he's cut by a knock on her door.

"Andrew?" Donna's voice is filled with surprise.

"Hey, Red. I told you I was going to pick you up at the firm, didn't I?" the blonde man answers her smiling and Harvey feels like someone just punched him on the face. Again. The man who kissed Donna that night is in front of him and all Harvey wants to do is throw up. _Did he just call her Red?_

Not knowing what to do or say, Harvey starts to feel like he's losing his breath, but Donna is too far caught up in the middle of the situation to notice it.

"Yes…" she closes her eyes and starts shaking. _What the hell do I do now? _"Harvey, this is Andrew Robbins. My…"

"Her date tonight. So, you're the famous Harvey Specter, huh?" Andrew comes closer and shakes Harvey's hand.

"Yeah, that's me" he answers while smiling nervously. "Well, I should go, I don't mean to interrupt your date night." Harvey smiles sadly at Donna and turns to leave when she calls for him.

"Harvey, were you going to ask me something?" she is feeling guilty. She never meant for their meeting to happen like this.

"No, Donna. It's okay, you should go. Have a nice night." _breathe in, breathe out. _"It was nice meeting you" Harvey tells Andrew and leaves her office running to the bathroom. Yeah, he is having a panic attack.

* * *

"Harvey seems nice" Andrew says while they're walking out of the building. Donna can't stop thinking about Harvey's gift for her, his note and mostly his face when he saw Andrew. She's sure he was about to ask her something when Andrew walked in and she's dying to know what it was. "Donna?"

"Yes? Oh yes, he's very nice."

"Where do you want to go? I heard there's this nice restaurant called Del Posto, have you been there?"

_Del Posto._ Shit. Maybe Harvey was going to ask her to go with him to Del Posto to celebrate after all.

"I… Let me call there to see if they have a table." she answers fast and takes her cell phone walking away from him. When they answer the phone, Donna asks. "Good night, I'd like to confirm if there's a reservation for tonight on Harvey Specter's name?"

"Harvey Specter? Yes, there is. A table for two. Here it says _our usual table._ Should I cancel it, mrs. Specter?"

Donna feels her eyes tearing up. Harvey reserved a table, not any table, but _their table _and he was definitely going to ask her by the time Andrew walked in her office. She doesn't even argue with the fact that the woman called her mrs. Specter, she just ends the call and takes a breath with her eyes closed. Should she go after him? Probably not. He's probably cancelling the reservation right now. Little does she know…

"So?" Andrew asks walking to next to her.

"Uhm, they don't have a table." she lies. Donna's just too tired to explain everything to him.

"Ok, let's go to another place." he offers Donna his arm and she accepts it, trying not to think about a broken Harvey she left behind.

* * *

Harvey walks into his empty and dark condo and just stares at it for a moment. For twelve years, on this same day, he was with _her_ right now. If things were different, by this time they would be laughing about something Louis said or even remembering their old times at the DA's office. He goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water, and that's when he sees it. Earlier that day Harvey found a can opener in one of his drawers and he didn't put it back. Instead, he kept it on the countertop as a memory of her.

"_**Oh my God. You really do need me. To stop you from doing shit like this."**_

"_**Oh, well…"**_

"_**In the future. Hmm."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**We're gonna need a new ritual."**_

"_**Well, maybe we can think of something to do with a can opener"**_

"_**Harvey… That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard" **_

Harvey chuckles to himself while he thinks about a younger Donna and a younger Harvey. He also remembers _the other time._ Remember is not really the word. He never forgot about it. Every day since he went to Donna's apartment and felt what it was like to have her, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He's been with a lot of women since then, but no one was like her. Donna had him in a way no one else ever will.

"_**You know, it just occurred to me that you and I don't work together anymore."**_

"_**Yeah, that didn't just occur to you."**_

"_**No. It didn't"**_

"_**Do you know how I know that?"**_

"_**Because you knew I'd show up here the second you heard I quit?"**_

"_**Why do you think I have this in my hand?"**_

"_**What are we waiting for?"**_

"_**For you to figure out that it's time to come inside"**_

Harvey sits in his couch and takes his phone out of his pocket. He sees a message from Mike and smiles sadly.

_So, how did it go? No need to answer if you two are having a romantic date. Ugh, I love my parents. - M_

_Couldn't ask her. She had a date tonight with that guy. - H_

_I'm sorry, Harvey. - M_

* * *

"Shit" Mike says while looking at his phone and shaking his head.

"What is it?" Rachel asks sitting next to him in the couch.

"Uhm, nothing" he locks his phone and smiles at her.

"Mike. Sorry to disappoint you, but you're a terrible actor"

"Really? I did a play once when I was a kid and it went fine, in fact…" he's cut by Rachel.

"What's going on? Why did you lock your phone the minute I got here?"

"Is Donna seeing someone?"

"What?" it's Rachel's turn to get flustered. "Why are you asking me that?"

"I'm… curious." he says trying to hide the truth.

"I don't know anything about that" she says while taking a sip of her wine.

"I hate to disappoint you, but you're a terrible actress" Mike grins while copying her words and she punches him on his shoulder.

"Why do you wanna know if Donna is seeing someone?"

"Ok…" he takes a deep breath. "Promise me you're not going to tell her what I'm about to tell you"

"Mike…" she starts but Mike cuts her.

"Rachel, this is serious. I need you to promise me" she can see the seriousness in his eyes, so she nods. "The night before my hearing, Donna came to Harvey and said something about her wanting more."

"Yeah…"

"After she left, Harvey started to think what she meant by more. When he decided to go after her and tell her…" Mike closes his eyes feeling like she shouldn't be telling this to his fiancée "Tell her he's in love with her and wanted to be with her, he saw Donna kissing a guy in front of her apartment"

"Oh my God" Rachel says surprised "It was Andrew. The guy she was kissing, it was Andrew"

"So she is seeing someone?"

"Sort of." she puts her wine glass on the center table. "Ok, now you need to promise me you won't tell any of this to Harvey"

"Ok, I promise"

"Andrew is Donna's ex boyfriend. They dated twenty years ago but he had to break up with her because he moved to Chicago. Turns out that in that night, she ran into him in a bar, he's living in New York now. They kissed but nothing else happened after that. I mean, they didn't kiss again, they only went out one more time." Rachel finished looking at Mike's eyes.

"Well, they are having a date tonight"

"What? How do you know that?" she asks confused.

"Because… Harvey was going to ask her to go have dinner with him, it's their anniversary, well, work anniversary. Apparently that didn't work out, because he texted me saying she had a date with the guy from the kiss"

"Shit"

"Yeah, shit" Mike shakes his head "They are so stupid. They are clearly in love with each other, why don't they just admit it?"

"I don't know…" Rachel takes a breath. "God, I told Donna to move on because Harvey never said anything and now, knowing about this... What are we going to do?"

"Is there anything we can do?" he asks looking at her.

"There has to be."

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Andrew asks Donna when they both arrive at her building.

"What? Nothing is going on, everything is fine" she answers smiling at him.

"Donna… You haven't said a word all night. If you don't want my company anymore, you know you can say it to me"

"It's not that" she puts her hand on his arm "My mind is full, there's a lot going on at the firm."

"I see" Andrew says and they fall in an awkward silence. "We don't have to keep seeing each other if you don't want to"

"I want to. I just… I don't know if I'm going to be a good girlfriend right now"

"Girlfriend, huh?" he says smiling at her and putting his hands at her waist.

"Andrew…" Donna whispers and puts her hands on his chest.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" Andrew gets close and puts his lips on hers. She can't help but enlace her arms around his neck. When they are both out of breath, he puts his forehead against hers. "I don't know, you seem like you're going to be a hell of a girlfriend. Just like you were twenty years ago"

She laughs softly and looks at him again. "Can we please take things slow? I don't want to rush into anything"

"Yeah, of course." he caresses her cheek. "Anything for you, Red."

"Thank you. See you this weekend?" she says while getting into her building.

"Yes." his eyes filled with hope "Of course"

"I'll call you" Donna smiles and he turns to leave. She walks to her apartment, takes her wheels off and sits on the couch. A lot happened today and she doesn't know how she is feeling. The whole Harvey situation couldn't leave her mind and she just agreed to try and be Andrew's girlfriend again. _What the hell am I doing? _She just knows she needs to talk to Harvey tomorrow and explain to him what is going on between her and her ex boyfriend. Donna is not sure how he is going to react, but she has to do it.

* * *

The following day was a busy one for both Donna and Harvey. He had court and she had meetings and they didn't even see each other. Harvey was grateful because the last thing he wanted was to run into her, but Donna wanted to see him and clarify things. When she came back from a meeting and started to walk to her office, she saw him sitting in his chair and tapping on his laptop. _This is it, _she thought, _this is the moment. _Donna walks inside and clears her throat, getting his attention

"Hey" she says shyly.

"Oh, hi"

"So…" Donna walks towards his desk and sits on a chair, in front of him. "I just wanted to clarify things. You know, it was kind of awkward yesterday"

"It's ok, Donna. You don't need to explain anything to me" Harvey replies with hurt.

"I know… I just wanted you to know that Andrew and I… It's something new, that's why I didn't tell you anything before" well, it's sort of new, anyway.

"He seems like a nice guy" he focuses his attention on his laptop again, trying his best to not look her in the eyes.

"Yeah" her voice is barely a whisper. "I'm sorry for…"

"There's no need to apologize. Everything is fine" Donna can sense a bit of anger in his voice.

"Oh, there you two are!" Louis' voice makes them look at the man who's walking inside the office. "I just wanted to remind you two of my party this Saturday"

_Shit, _they both think. They completely forgot about Louis' goddamn party.

"You forgot, didn't you?" the partner asks with annoyance.

"No, Louis. Uhm, I'll be there." Donna answers looking at Harvey and he looks back at her smirking like _do we really have to do this? _and that makes Donna smile. These little things between them always warm her heart. "And Harvey will be there too"

"I… will?" he says and she shoots him sharp a look "Yes, I will"

"Good. Don't forget that you must have a date, both of you. It's a love party, so you're required to have date." Louis leaves the office and Donna and Harvey fall in a awkward silence again.

"Sorry" Donna says sheepish, smiling at Harvey "But you know he wouldn't stop whining until we both confirmed we are going"

"Yeah, I know" he says.

Donna thinks for a moment if maybe Harvey has someone to take to the party. Who would it be? Maybe he's seeing someone. Since she stopped working as his secretary she doesn't know what's happening in his life. Deep down she wanted to go with him to this stupid thing, and maybe if it was any other time she would ask him. But she can't, because she has a date.

"So, we're good, right?" Donna asks Harvey, making sure he's not upset with her.

"Yeah, Donna. We're good" he answers smiling at her. How could he say no to this woman?

* * *

Walking inside a bar, Donna finds a sit on a table and waits for Rachel. They agreed on going out tonight, but the brunette was going to be a little bit late. Donna takes her phone and texts Andrew.

_So, I have a party to go to this Saturday. Know any man who would like to be my date? - D_

_I know plenty of men, do you like the blonde ones? - A_

_Yeah, blonde men are okay. - D_

_I'd be happy to go with you. - A_

She locks her phone and smiles. Andrew has a way to make Donna laugh and she loves that about him. When they were together, he would always make terrible jokes just to see her laughing. They were such a good couple, everybody would look at them and say that. Not only were they beautiful but they had synchrony. Taking Andrew to this party would be something big for her. She was already nervous to imagine having both Andrew and Harvey at the same place for one whole night, but then again, Harvey was going to take someone too.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she hears Rachel asking while sitting across from her.

"Hey, Rach."

"Everything okay?"

"Yes." Donna answers and they both order their drinks "So, who are you bringing to Louis' party?" she jokes.

"Ugh, I don't know. I have this _used-to-be-a-fraud_ lawyer as my fiancée. I guess I'm going to take him" Rachel laughs "What about you?"

"I just asked Andrew, actually"

Rachel remembers her conversation with Mike last night and takes a breath. She doesn't like to hide things from her best friend, but she'd made a promise to Mike.

"So you two are serious?"

"Well… We are taking things slow" Donna looks at her friend and exhales "Yesterday he and Harvey met. It was so bad, I didn't know where to put my face. But I talked to Harvey today and I think we're good"

"You talked to him today?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, I told him that this thing between us is new."

"Except that it isn't"

"What?" Donna asks confused.

"You didn't tell him that Andrew is your ex boyfriend?" Rachel looks at her friend with confusion.

"No… I didn't want to explain everything that happened between us. I mean, I want to, but that was not the time." the redhead takes a sip of her drink.

"I understand. But let me remind you that if you don't tell Harvey first, maybe in the party that will come up and he will feel betrayed."

"You're right. I'll try to explain everything tomorrow"

* * *

Closing the car door and wishing Ray a good night, Harvey feels his phone ringing. He takes it out of his pocket and takes a breath while reading the ID's name.

"Scottie, hey"

"Love party? Really, Harvey?" she laughs and he does the same.

"I know, I know… But I have to go or Louis will never stop complaining to me how I'm a bad friend and all." Harvey walks inside his building and takes the courage to ask her what he intended to "Look, Scottie, I know things between us have not been normal, but I'd like to know if you'll go with me to this? As a friend."

"As a friend…" Scottie's voice is filled with hurt.

"I don't think that I'm able to be anything else than that right now. But if you don't want to go, it's okay, I'll understand"

"Did you ask Donna to go with you?"

"What?" he says confused "Why are you asking me this?"

"Please, Harvey. It's not news to anyone how you feel about her. So, did you ask her yet? Or you're still denying these feelings?" she asks and he feels annoyed with her.

"You know what, this was a mistake. I'm sorry I called you."

"Hey… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" Scottie says and Harvey exhales while sitting on his couch.

"I'll understand if you don't want to go with me, Scottie. Maybe you're seeing someone, I never asked you that. But I don't want you to feel like a…"

"Second choice?" she chuckles "You asked her and she said no?"

"I didn't ask her. She's seeing someone" Scottie can feel Harvey's pain and she closes her eyes. _It's always been Donna._

"Ok, Harvey. I'll go with you." she says "But this is the last favor that you can ask me. And you have to promise me that nothing is going to happen because I just got the confirmation I needed. Now I know where your heart has always been. Actually, who's had your heart for all these years"

He closes his eyes. "I'm sorry, Scottie. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know. You're a good man, Harvey. I hope one day you get to have your happy ending with her"

_Me too, _he thinks, _me too._

* * *

With a blink of an eye, saturday arrived. Donna didn't have the chance to tell Harvey the truth about Andrew because she forgot. Harvey never told her that he asked Scottie to go with him but he didn't think it was going to be a problem. She's seeing someone, and he just invited a friend to go with him. When Harvey and Scottie arrived at the party, he scanned the room searching for _her._

"Geez, could you be more obvious?" Scottie teased him while getting a drink. "So, you're going to tell her that we're not together, right?"

"I don't know" he asks for a Macallan 18 "It doesn't really matter. She's with that Andrew guy"

Harvey nods in their direction and Scottie looks at the couple.

"Wow, he's hot. She has a good eye" Harvey looks back at Scottie with annoyance and she laughs. "Sorry. But I think you need to tell her anyway."

"I'll think about it. If you excuse me now, I'll go talk to a client I just spotted. You good here by yourself?" he smirks.

"Get out, Specter" she pushes him and walks towards Louis to talk to him.

On the other side of the room, with a hand on Donna's waist, Andrew sees Harvey laughing with a brunette woman and asks for Donna to look at them.

"Is that Harvey's girlfriend?"

_What the hell? _Donna feels her stomach flipping inside her. So, Harvey and Scottie are back together? Why didn't Harvey say something? And to think that Donna was concerned about taking Andrew to this party because of him.

"I'm not sure" she answers and steps out of his embrace. "Hey, I'll go to the bathroom, okay? I'll be right back"

"Okay. Everything okay?" Andrew asks worried.

"Yeah, everything is fine" she kisses him on the cheek and leaves for the bathroom. Andrew decides to go and talk to someone he already knows, so he goes straight to Harvey, clearing his throat, noticing Harvey was lost in thoughts.

"Andrew, right?" Harvey offers his hand to the blonde man.

"Yeah. I'm a little bit lost here, and Donna went to the bathroom, so I decided to come and talk to the next familiar face. Hope that's okay"

"Of course" Harvey feels trapped.

"So, Donna told me you two know each other for twelve years?" Andrew asks looking at Harvey.

_Thirteen._

"Yes, that's right." he smiles politely at the man.

"That's a lot of time. You two must be very good friends"

"We are" _just friends, _he thinks. "So, how did you meet Donna?"

"She didn't tell you?" Andrew asks.

"Well…" Harvey tries to maintain his posture and not to ruin anything "She must've told me but I forgot. Busy work, I'm sure you know what's like."

"Don't worry, I know" he chuckles "Anyway, we met in the theatre, a long time ago"

_So he is a theatre kind of guy_. Yeah, Harvey doesn't stand a chance.

"Long time ago?" Harvey asks surprised, thinking about Donna's words.

"_**I just wanted you to know that Andrew and I… It's something new"**_

"Twenty years ago, to be more exact. If I hadn't moved to Chicago, I'm sure we would've met thirteen years ago too. But unfortunately I had to break up with Donna because of a job offer." Harvey's sure Andrew is still talking but he can't focus on anything other than _but unfortunately I had to break up with Donna. _He's her ex boyfriend. Goddamn it! Why didn't Donna tell him that?

"I'm sorry, Andrew, but I have to go talk to someone." he apologizes and leaves the saloon to go out and have some air. Harvey walks towards the street with a blurry vision and he accidentally bumps into someone. "I'm so…"

"Harvey? Is everything okay?" _her _voice brings him out of his break down.

"Donna?"

"Hey, what's going on?" Donna puts her hands on his face and looks into his eyes with a lot of concern.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Harvey tries to push her arms away but she only tightens her grip. "What… What are you doing out here?" he looks to the floor.

"I needed some air. What about you?"

"Same"

"Hey, look at me" she forces him to do so, and he's met with gentle hazel eyes and a softly smile "Breathe with me, okay?" Harvey does what she asks and he starts to feel better.

"Thank you" he says and Donna puts him into her arms, hugging him. They don't do this very often, the touching thing. But Harvey can't help but hug her back and bury his face on her neck, inhaling her perfume. Neither of them wants to break their embrace but they know they should.

"What happened? Were you having a panic attack?" she looks at him with teary eyes.

"No… I just got some news that I didn't see coming. About a client." he lies "But it will be okay" he looks at her and gives her a tiny smile.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No, it's fine." he doesn't know where to put his arms now that they're not around her anymore. "We should go back inside"

"Yeah, probably" they walk side by side reaching the door, but Harvey puts his hand on her arm, stopping her.

"Donna, why didn't you tell me that Andrew is your ex boyfriend?" he asks hurt and and she looks at him surprised.

"I'm sorry. I was going to but then Louis interrupted us, and yesterday we didn't even see each other. But yeah, we dated twenty years ago."

"Well… I'm glad you two found each other again" Harvey lies but gives her his best smile, just to make sure Donna knows everything is okay.

"I'm glad you and Scottie found each other again…" Donna's voice carries a little bit of jealousy but Harvey fails to notice it.

"Oh, we didn't. She's here just as my friend. We are not together" he answers and he can swear she lets out a breath of relief.

"Okay… Anyway, let's get back inside before Louis come and drag us inside" she nods at the party and they walk back in.

"Donna?"

"Yes?" she looks at him again.

"Thank you, for helping me back there."

"You're welcome, Harvey" she smiles at him and his heart melts. All he wants to do is hug her again. But he can't. So he watches how she walks back to her date and he closes his eyes, praying that he finds a way to move on from her.

* * *

_You think it's easy_

_You think I don't want to run to you?_

_But there are mountains_

_And there are doors that we can't walk through_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! First of all, thank you so much for your reviews. I love reading your thoughts! I'm glad you're enjoying it. I really hope you're all safe, I know the news are not great lately, but we can't give up hope, right? Anyways, here's another chapter of Made to be Mine. It's an important one, I hope you guys like it. Tell me your thoughts! Have a good reading and please stay safe. - Deb**

* * *

Watching over the saloon, Donna sees Harvey talking to Scottie. He told her they are only here as friends and yet she can't help but feel a little bit jealous. Over the years, Donna saw Harvey with a lot of women, but Scottie was always the one to make her feel… _things_. After all, they know each other longer than Donna knows Harvey, Scottie and him have a history that she knows nothing about. And after finding out that Andrew is Donna's ex boyfriend, that's what Harvey thought too. They know each other for so long, how could Harvey be in the middle of this? Even when he is talking to a client about business, that's where Harvey's mind is set. He doesn't stand a chance against Andrew.

While Andrew goes to the bathroom Donna is alone listening to the music and picturing what would be like if Harvey and her were together at this party. She's always pictured them at this kind of events. She's always pictured him complimenting her before they left the house because of her dress or him showing her off to everyone as his girlfriend with a proud smile on his face. But that's just one of the many scenarios she's pictured them together. It happens very often even though she doesn't like it. How long will she keep lying to herself and to others about how she feels? How long will she be with other men when in fact she wants to be with _him_? She just knows she can't do it anymore.

And that's when she decided it. She's not being fair to Andrew. The last thing Donna wants is to break his heart, she knows pretty well what's like to have your heart broken because the person you thought was the love of your life doesn't actually want you. She can't pretend to be his girlfriend when the only man she wants to be with is Harvey. Donna knows there's a big chance she is making a mistake and she may end up alone because Harvey might never admit his feelings, but she doesn't want to hurt anyone else in the meantime.

"Where's your date? I haven't had the chance to meet him yet" she hears Mike asking her and turns to look at him.

"He's in the bathroom"

"Donna, are you okay? You look confused" he asks concerned.

"I think I'm making a mistake, Mike. With Andrew." she takes a breath.

"What do you mean?"

"He's my ex boyfriend. We have a lot of history together. He's a great guy, he makes me laugh, he's sweet. Any girl would be lucky to have him. But I don't feel lucky. Because the only person I want to be with, the only person I imagine myself with, is on the other side of the room, laughing with his ex-girlfriend" she nods at Scottie and Harvey and Mike looks at their direction. Donna is surprised by her own words. She's never spoken about Harvey like this to anyone, not even Rachel.

"Wow" Mike is not shocked by her feelings but he is shocked that she is finally admitting it.

"You think I'm a horrible person?"

"What?" he says and gets close to Donna "No, I don't think that. What took you so long to admit you have feelings for him?"

"Deep down I think I always knew, I just didn't want to accept it. You know Harvey, he's complicated. I don't want to lose him, so I never took this risk"

Mike made a promise to Harvey that he wouldn't tell Rachel about what happened that night before the hearing. But he never promised not to tell Donna.

"Donna, listen…"

"Hey, sorry to interrupt." Andrew approaches them and Mike almost punches the man, even though he knows he has no guilt. Why does he always show up on the wrong time?

"Hey, Andrew. This is Mike" Donna introduces the two of them and looks at Mike almost in a plead.

"Well, I should go and find Rachel" Mike says excusing himself after shaking Andrew's hand, but he's not done with this subject. He's going to find a way to make Harvey and Donna get together.

"Wanna dance?" Andrew asks Donna offering his hand and she accepts it. _This is it, _she thinks. This is the time to tell him the truth.

"Andrew, we need to talk" she begins, a little insecure.

"About you and Harvey?" his question surprises her.

"How do you know?"

"It doesn't take a genius to realise that there's more between you two than a friendship. I was waiting for you to tell me" he doesn't sound hurt, but Donna knows he wants an answer.

"We were never together. I mean… Some years ago, after we both quit the DA's, we had one night. The next day he asked me go to and work for him and we never mentioned it again. But…" she's cut by Andrew.

"You're in love with him"

"_**Do you love Harvey Specter?"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Do you love him?"**_

"_**That has nothing to do with-"**_

"_**It has everything to do with. Why did you last boyfriend break up with you? Ms. Paulsen, why did he end it with you?"**_

"_**He thought that I prioritized my work over our relationship"**_

"_**Your work? He asked you to choose between him and Harvey, didn't he?"**_

"_**Yes"**_

"_**Who did you choose?"**_

"_**Harvey"**_

"_**Because you love him?"**_

It was so hard for her to admit she loved him back then. But the years passed by and it got clearer and clearer just how she couldn't pretend anymore.

"_**Do you love him, yes or no? Answer the question. You're with him all the time. Your work revolves around him. Your life revolves around him. You don't have a boyfriend, but the one you did wouldn't share you with him…"**_

"_**Do you love Harvey Specter?"**_

"Yes… I think I'm in love with him" she closes her eyes and her whole body tenses.

"You think or you know?"

"I… know"

They fall in a awkward silence after she admits it.

"Were you going to tell me?" Andrew asks and now Donna can tell that he feels hurt.

"Yes. I was going to tell you right now… I'm sorry, Andrew. I tried so hard to forget him, to move on from him, but I can't. And I don't want to use you and hurt you. I like you, I really do. If things were different I think we would work just fine…"

"I've seen the way you look at him. You never looked at me in that way when we were together."

"I don't know what to say" Donna feels her eyes tearing up.

"He feels the same, you know. I could see the hurt in his eyes when he shook my hand in your office and tonight when I told him I am your ex-boyfriend" they stopped dancing for some time and now they are just staring at each other.

"Harvey is a complicated man. I highly doubt he will ever tell me how he feels"

"He will tell you, Donna. He would be stupid not to." Andrew puts his hand on her cheek and smiles at her sadly. "Just promise me you'll take care of yourself and you won't let him hurt you again"

"I promise. And Andrew, I really am sorry" she hugs him tight and lets some tears fall from her eyes. Just like Mark, she has to let Andrew go. Donna was getting tired of this but at the same time she couldn't be with someone who she wasn't in love with.

"Hey, it's okay. The heart wants what it wants, right?" he speaks softly while hugging her.

_Unfortunately, _she thinks.

"Wanna share one last dance? Just like old times sake?" she asks stepping back and offering him her hand.

"Sure, Red." and with that, they dance to next music. Donna feels her heart hurting but she knows it was the right thing to do.

* * *

"Where's Scottie?" Harvey hears Rachel's voice and turns to look at her.

"She must be hitting on someone since her own date doesn't want anything…" he chuckles and spots Donna and Andrew dancing. Avoiding his thoughts, he turns to Rachel again "Where's Mike?"

"He's talking to a client, I think."

"The wedding is close, huh? Two weeks" Harvey asks trying to make conversation even though he has an idea of what Rachel really wants to talk about.

"Yeah… It's very close"

"You nervous?"

"A little. But, you know, when you love the person, everything is easier. You just can't wait to be with them forever..." Rachel looks at Harvey with a glint.

"Rachel… Something you wanna tell me?"

"You're in love with her." it's not a question, it's a statement.

"Is it that obvious?" he smiles sadly but looks down, too scared to admit it.

"It's been obvious since I met you two" she smiles at Harvey. "Why didn't you act on it?"

"I tried." Harvey looks at her and he can see she's not surprised "Mike told you"

"Don't be mad at him. We just want you two happy"

"She _is_ happy." Harvey exhales "I'm sure you know who Andrew is better than me."

"Harvey, when Donna told me she bumped into Andrew after twenty years, I thought that maybe it was destiny telling her that this was her chance to be happy. But… I was wrong. She loves you and I don't think she'll ever stop loving you."

Harvey looks at Rachel with hope and that makes the brunette smile.

"You really think so?" he asks, just to be sure.

"Harvey, I know so. And I also know that you don't want to ruin her happiness, but the only way you can make her happy is by telling her how _you_ feel. You tried and it didn't go well. Try again! You're Harvey Specter, the best closer in the city, you're just gonna give up on the most important person of your life?" this whole speech makes Harvey smirk.

"You know I'm still your boss, right?" he laughs.

"Yes" she laughs too "But more than my boss, you're my friend. I may not be Mike, but I care about you, Harvey. And I care about Donna."

"I think you're right. I needed to hear this"

"I'm always right." they both laugh. "I can't wait to see you and her together at my wedding" she smiles and he does too because, well, he can't wait to be with her either.

"I hope you're right about this too. Well, I think I should go home now. I'll talk to her tomorrow, I don't want to ruin anything between her and Andrew tonight. I'll call her tomorrow to see if she wants to meet me so we can have a conversation. You think that's okay?" he asks a little bit apprehensive. There's nothing he wants more than to go and talk to Donna right now, but he knows he should wait and do the right thing.

"Yeah, Harvey. I think that's a great idea"

"Thanks, Rachel" he smiles at her.

* * *

Mike spots Donna sitting at the bar with a glass on her hand and without Andrew by her side. Ever since he started working at the firm, he could see just how much Donna and Harvey cared about each other and protected each other in all the ways they could. For Mike, it was obvious that they had feelings for each other, and he knew that eventually they were going to acknowledge that but it wouldn't hurt to help them a little.

"Where is Andrew?" he sits by her side.

"It's the second time you ask me that tonight." she chuckles and Mike can see her teary eyes

"Donna, what happened?"

"I let him go. I had to, Mike. He didn't deserve to be caught up in this situation."

"I'm sorry" he hugs her from his spot and Donna appreciates having Mike by her side right now "But, you know, it was probably for the best. Now you and Harvey can finally be together"

"What makes you so sure that Harvey wants to be with me?" she asks sitting straight and looking into Mike's eyes.

"Donna, I want you to listen to me carefully, okay?"

"Okay" with her heart beating faster, she nods.

"Harvey made me promise I wouldn't tell Rachel any of this so she wouldn't tell you. But I can't keep this from you anymore"

"Keep what from me, Mike?"

"The night before my hearing, after you left Harvey at the firm, he went after you"

_What?_

"He went to your place to tell you how he feels about you but then he saw…"

"Oh my God." her voice is barely a whisper now "He saw me and Andrew kissing?"

"He did." Mike nods "He was hurt, Donna. I've never seen him like that. I'm not blaming you, please don't feel like I am, but you need to know that he was ready to tell you everything. Then at your work anniversary, he wanted to ask you out but he didn't know if he should"

"I know"

"You know?"

"I called Del Posto that night using his name because I was suspicious about this and I found out he had gotten us our usual table. But Andrew showed up in my office before he could say something. Damn it, Mike! I can't believe this" Donna looks down and lets the tears fall from her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. You still have time to go talk to him"

"He must've felt so hurt, Mike. Harvey Specter, the man who doesn't talk about his feelings, was ready to admit he feels something for me and had his heart broken like that?"

"You had your heart broken by him too, didn't you?" Mike smiles softly, trying to make Donna understand that this is all in the past and she should only worry about the future.

"Yes. But even with that, I couldn't make my feelings go away. I know I told you years ago that feelings go away eventually, but mine never did" she smiles while wiping her tears.

"I kinda figured that out" he chuckles "I think it's time for both of you to stop being idiots and admit, to each other, how you feel"

"You're right. It's time. Have you seen him?" Donna is anxious now, she has to see Harvey.

"Last time I saw, Rachel was having a pep talk with him" he blinks at her.

"What would we do without you two?" Donna asks Mike and kisses his cheek.

"I don't know either. Now go! My wedding is in two weeks and I want the bridesmaid and the best man together"

Donna smiles at Mike one last time and goes looking for _him_.

* * *

"Scottie?" Harvey calls for the woman when he sees her next to the dance floor.

"Yes, Harvey?"

"I, uhm…I just wanted to let you know that I'm going home now" he says.

"That's fine" she answers and he nods at her turning to leave, but she calls for his attention one more time. "Harvey, I know you think you should let her go, but try again, okay?" the woman looks at him and he feels sad for everything that he put her through. Scottie made him suffer too, it's not like she's the only one hurt in their relationship. She is an important part of his history that Harvey will never forget, but it doesn't matter how many times he tried to make things right with her, she is _not_ his one. And now he finally knows who it is.

"I will, Scottie. Thanks."

"Good luck, Harvey. I really hope you two work things out" Scottie smiles at the man she once thought could be _her_ one.

"I hope so too. Thank you for coming with me tonight."

"You're welcome. Maybe invite me to your wedding?"

He looks at her with a smirk and she laughs. Some minutes after Harvey left, Scottie spots Donna. She's always considered the woman a good influence on Harvey but she's always been jealous of her too. Deep down, ever since Harvey and Donna met, Scottie knew that eventually they would end up together. It's her turn to play matchmaker now. Getting closer to the redhead, she notices that Donna is looking for _someone._

"He left" Scottie says and Donna turns to her.

"Scottie, hey" Donna looks anxious.

"Harvey left the party. He went home."

"Oh…" Donna closes her eyes and feels a wave of sadness hitting her. He was probably too hurt to see Andrew and her together.

"Where's your date?"

"I ended things with him. It was... not right"

"I get it. You know what you need to do now, right?" Scottie smiles frankly at her.

"You don't think it's too late?"

"He's crazy about you, Donna. Just go after him"

"Thanks, Scottie" Donna is sure the woman said something back to her but she's too worried about getting in a cab and running to his place. It's happening. She tries to control her breath and organize her thoughts. What should she say? She feels so many things for this complicated man but she doesn't know how to put everything into words. The car arrives to Harvey's building so fast and her heart is pounding inside her chest. There's no turning back now. Donna gets inside the elevator so fast and before she knows, she's standing in front of his door. She has a key, but it is at her place and she's not even sure if she would use it right now. Knocking at the door, she waits. And the minutes pass like hours, the anxiety flooding through her whole body. That's when he opens the door and their eyes lock and everything finally makes sense.

"Donna, what are you doing here?"

* * *

_It's up to you, and it's up to me_

_No one can say what we get to be_

_So why don't we rewrite the stars?_

_Maybe the world could be ours_

_Tonight_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone! Thank you again for all the kind reviews and also thank you to those who read ****_You're my lover_**** that I posted last week, I'm glad you enjoyed it. So, here we are. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did. It's pure fluffy because we all need some fluffy with everything that's been going on. Stay safe! Have a good reading. - Deb**

* * *

_What if we rewrite the stars?_

_Say you were made to be mine_

_Nothing could keep us apart_

_You'd be the one I was meant to find_

* * *

"_**Donna, what are you doing here?"**_

Harvey keeps his eyes on hers. When he opened the door and saw her, his heart skipped a beat and he almost forgot how to breathe. Of course he had already seen her tonight, but this is different. She's standing in front of him with a strapless blue dress that hugs her body so perfectly and Harvey is sure he's never seen anyone more beautiful than her. But her silence is killing him, so he decides to talk again.

"Are you okay? Come inside" she takes a step in and he guides her to the living room "Uhm… Do you want a drink?"

"Sure" her voice is low and she looks at the man that is pouring her a drink. Donna believes he got home just a little bit before her, because he has a casual shirt on but his suit jacket is standing on the couch. His condo is a little bit dark, just some lights on but the NYC landscape coming from his window is enough for her to believe that this sight of Harvey without his armor is the best thing she's ever seen. He hands her a glass with scotch and just when he's about to ask her what she's doing there again, she beats him to it "Why did you leave the party so soon?"

"I… I am a little bit tired. Thought I should call it a night early"

"Oh" she has so much to say and she knows that this is not the reason why he left, but she suddenly feels scared again.

"But I'm sure you didn't come all the way here just to ask me that. Why are you here, Donna?" his voice is soft and Donna swears she sees hope in his eyes.

"I had to see you"

Donna's words take them both back to an old memory…

"_**Harvey, it's the middle of the night. What are you doing here?"**_

"_**I had to see you. I know you said I couldn't do this anymore, but I need to talk to you"**_

"_**Talk about what?"**_

"_**About what I have to do"**_

"_**You're gonna turn yourself in, aren't you?"**_

"Last time it was me who said those words to you…" Harvey says taking a seat at the couch and Donna does the same, keeping a slight distance.

"I remember. I'm glad you went to see me that night"

"Really? I thought you'd be pissed at me"

"Yeah. I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me your fears. I know it's not easy to you, but somehow you always find a way to try and trust me" she looks at him and gives him a soft smile.

"I've always trusted you, you know that. Since the moment we met I knew I could count on you. And you've never let me down" he mirrors her smile and she feels butterflies on her stomach. "But, why did you have to see me? Something happened?"

"You could say that…" Donna puts her glass on the coffee table in front of them "I broke things off with Andrew"

"You… what?" if Harvey wasn't nervous before, he definitely is now. He puts his glass down too and takes a breath. Donna notices the difference in him, making her even more nervous. "Why?"

"We were never gonna make it work. Turns out I have feelings for somebody else…" she looks expectantly at him and he does the same. The air between them seems heavy and at the same time it seems like everything is falling into place. Donna moves closer to him in the couch, trying her best not to jump at him right at that moment. With tears almost falling, she keeps her eyes locked on his and her voice is almost a whisper "I just hope he feels the same way about me"

"Donna…"

"Harvey, Mike told me you went after me that night and saw me with Andrew" he closes his eyes the moment she says these words.

"He was not supposed to tell you that. If this is the reason you broke up with him, you don't have to…"

"I had already broken up with him"

Harvey opens his eyes again and looks at her. His heart pounds inside his chest.

"Yeah?"

Donna nods.

"Yeah." deciding that they'd put already too much distance between them over the years, Donna gently puts both her hands in his face, making him look at her. "Why didn't _you _tell me that you went to see me?"

"Because I saw you kissing him" he sighs and she caresses his cheek, encouraging him to say everything that it's on his mind "I didn't know if it was something new or if you'd been with him for a while. And I didn't know what your more meant when you said that. When I saw you two, I told myself that you meant more at work and decided I would let you be happy with him. It wouldn't be fair to you..."

"I'm sorry you saw that" a tear escapes her eye and he wipes it, moving her closer with one hand at her waist.

"You don't have to apologize. You were trying to move on. God knows I've messed with your life a lot of times. You had every right to move on and not look back"

"Turns out I couldn't… I can't move on"

They are close. Too close. They haven't been so close since the other time. Harvey keeps one arm around her waist and the other in her face and Donna locks one arm around his neck and her other hand is at his chest. He has goosebumps all over his body and she has too. They have both dreamed about this moment so many times over the years that, deep down, they are afraid it'll somehow disappear.

"Donna, I'm sorry" he whispers.

"For what?" she frowns.

"For not saying anything sooner…"

"It's okay" she rests her forehead against his "Say it now"

"_I'm in love with you" _

Deep down, she knew. Mike had told her, Andrew had told her, even Scottie had told her. For years, she hoped for it. Deep down, she knew there was more to their relationship than just friendship. Deep down, she knew. It was the way he looked at her. The way he protected her. The way he cared about her. The way he let her in his life like he never did with anyone else. Deep down, she knew, but hearing him saying those words to her made her heart swell. Donna doesn't even bother the tears that are streaming down her face because she is finally here, in his arms, hearing the words that she's always dreamed of hearing.

"Say it again" she whispers.

"I'm in love with you, Donna. I've always been in love with you and I should've said something sooner but I'm so glad you're letting me say it know. I love you. There's nothing more I want to do than to try and make you happy, because you…" Harvey moves the hand that was in her waist to her face, making her look at him "You're my everything"

So she kisses him, because what else could she do? She kisses him and it's the best feeling in the world. They went from thirteen years with almost no touching to this and God how glad they are. When they are almost out of breath, Harvey is the one to break the kiss, but he keeps his hold on her. He's grinning like an idiot and that makes Donna laugh. Her laugh is definitely his favorite sound in the world.

"So…" he puts a strain of hair behind her ear "Do _you _have something to tell me? An declaration, maybe?"

"I don't know" she shrugs trying very hard not to smile "I'm not sure I'm in the mood"

"Oh, you're not in the mood?"

"Are you going to do something about that?" she flirts, looking to his lips and back to his eyes. Leaning her back on the couch, he captures her mouth in his again. It's a beautiful mess, a mix of kisses and giggles and when they part again, Donna says "I'm in love with you too, Harvey. I've been in love with you for God knows how long"

Donna is sure she's never seen Harvey smiling so softly and so beautifully. It takes her breath away.

"I love you" he mumbles between kisses to her lips, jaw, neck, face. All she can do is laugh and enjoy this moment that it was long overdue.

"So, mister." she makes him look at her again. When he does, her eyes are deep on his and holding an intense look. "What do you say we move this party to your bedroom?"

"I would say that this is a great idea" he grins at her, taking her hand and leading her to his bedroom. They are a mess of kisses and touches, moans and happy sighs. None of them have felt this happy in so long. This time is nothing like the other time. The other time was great and they will definitely never forget about it, but tonight they are way more passionate and taking each other in, trying to remember every single moment of the night. It's a balance: the excitement of being with one another and the calmness because they don't have to rush into anything. They are finally here, together. And it's the best feeling in the world.

* * *

Some hours later, they are both lying peacefully in each other's arms. Donna rests her head in Harvey's chest and he caresses her hair, hugging her with his other hand, making sure she doesn't leave this spot.

"Are you okay?" he asks, years of insecurity are hard to move passed.

"I've never been better. You?"

"Best night of my life" she moves her head, her chin is resting in his chest so she can look at him.

"Better than the other time?" Donna teases.

"The other time was perfect. But tonight…" he sighs, giving her an intense look "Tonight was magical"

"It was" she smiles.

"Can I ask you something?" Harvey asks a bit nervous.

"Anything"

"What exactly happened with Andrew? I mean, you seemed happy with him. He didn't do anything to hurt you, right?"

Donna presses a kiss to his mouth and smiles. His protective side is always showing up.

"He didn't do anything to me, Harvey." she sighs "Well, for starters, when I saw you with Scottie I…" she sees him smirking at her and playfully slaps his chest "Cut that smile, Specter. You really wanna talk about jealousy?"

"Oh, I never said you were jealous. But you just admitted it"

Shaking her head, she continues "So, I saw you two and… yes, I felt a little bit jealous. And then we bumped into each other outside. When I saw the look on your face I didn't even care about going inside, I just needed to make you feel better. It was not about a client, was it?"

"No." he looks at the ceiling, trying not to stare at her eyes. But she puts her hand on his face, making him look back at her.

"Were you having a panic attack?"

"Sort of."

"I thought you didn't have those anymore…" her eyes start to tear up again, feeling guilty for making him go through something like this, even though she knows it's not her fault.

"I hadn't had them in a long time. The first time I had one again was…" Harvey stops talking. He doesn't want to make her feel guilty over something that is not her fault and… he's a little bit embarrassed. He thought he was healed. Who would want to be with a man who was broken like that?

"Tell me" she whispers.

"Donna…"

"Harvey, if we're gonna make this work, you need to tell me everything you feel. I want to be there for you, but I can only do that if you let me in, okay?" she tells him softly.

"Okay" he nods "The night I met Andrew. The night of our anniversary, I… I was planning on asking you to go with me to Del Posto, but then he showed up. After I left your office I got out of breath and…" he stops talking and moves them both, so they're lying one facing the other. He wipes her tears and kisses her forehead. "Hey, it's okay. I'm okay now."

"I called Del Posto that night" Donna closes her eyes and takes a breath. She's not sure how he is going to react to this, but she needs to be honest with him "I asked if there was a table on your name, the attendant told me that there was and that you had asked for our usual table. I didn't know if should go after you or if I should let it go. Guess I chose the wrong option" she opens her eyes again and she can't quite decipher what he's thinking. "I'm so sorry, Harvey."

"Come here" he opens one arm to her and she lies on his chest again, snuggling into his neck. "We both had missed opportunities, but it's all in the past now, right?" he feels her nodding against him. "We have a lifetime ahead of us now, and I plan on spending every minute of it with you"

Donna looks at him again and smiles, he does the same. That's all he ever wants to do, make her happy.

"Harvey" she asks for him a little anxious and he looks at her "Don't you think it would be good if you went back to therapy?" she feels him tensing so she speaks again "Hey, I'm not going anywhere and I'm more than happy to be here for you and help you with everything, but I think a therapist would help you in a better way. I want to see you okay"

"I guess you're right." he exhales "I will ask Louis if I can see dr. Lipschitz since my former therapist moved out of the country"

"Okay" she smiles at him and kisses him again.

"So…" he smirks, pinning her under him and kissing her neck "I think I have some whipped cream on the fridge"

"Oh, really?"

"Really"

"Then go get it, Specter" she gives him a flirty look and he runs out of bed to the kitchen, making her laugh.

* * *

As the sun invades the bedroom, Donna wakes up a little bit lost. When she opens her eyes and looks around, she remembers where she is. Harvey's bed, with his arm hugging her from behind. They slept for just a few hours - a lot of making up for lost time to do - but she's never felt more alive. Feeling his breath on her neck, she turns on his embrace to face him. Harvey is wearing his best Cheshire grin, looking at her with a lot of love in his eyes.

"Morning, beautiful" he takes a strain of hair behind her ear.

"Morning" she smiles and leans forward to kiss him. "So... last night really happened"

"It did… Why? Do you regret it?" he asks with panic in his eyes. Donna then puts her hand on the back of his neck, caressing his hair.

"No, Harvey. Not at all" he sighs in relief and kisses her cheek "I just… I was afraid I'd wake up and realize it had just been a dream" she looks up at him and he kisses her softly, making all of her doubts go away in a second.

"Not a dream. This is our reality now. You're stuck with me, Paulsen" he grins at her and she rolls her eyes playfully.

"I think I can work with that" she smiles and they spend the next minutes just looking at each other, taking in everything that happened in the past 24 hours.

"So, does my _girlfriend_ want coffee?" Harvey asks her and she raises her eyebrows.

"Girlfriend, huh?" the moment she says those words, she remembers when Andrew had asked her the same question. It was only a few days ago but so much has changed since then. Becoming Andrew's girlfriend seemed like a crazy thing to do. Being Harvey's girlfriend seems so… right.

"That okay with you?" he looks at her with soft eyes and she just wants to kiss him again and again and again. She can't barely believe this is the same Harvey Specter who has kept her at arm's length for so many years, afraid of taking a risk.

"It's very much okay with me" she nods and leans in to kiss him "Yes, your _girlfriend_ would love a cup of coffee"

"Stay here. I'll be right back" he kisses the top of her head and leaves the bedroom, after putting on his boxers. She looks for his shirt and puts it on, resting her head on the headboard.

After some minutes, Harvey walks back to the room with two cups of coffee, sitting at her side of the bed and gives her a mug.

"_Black, two sugars, splash of vanilla_" he smirks.

"I can see you learned something with your former secretary" she takes a sip of the coffee "And to think you didn't even liked vanilla on your coffee before" she shakes her head, smiling.

"I learned a lot of things with my former secretary. Putting vanilla on my coffee was one of the best things she taught me" they laugh and finish drinking their coffees. Harvey puts their mugs on the nightstand beside them and takes a seat by her side, resting his head on the headboard and placing his arm around Donna's waist.

"I need to go home and change. I can't spend the rest of the day dressed on your shirt" she sighs resting her head on his shoulder.

"No, you don't need to go home. You look hot in my shirt" he smirks "But, to be honest, I think you look way better with no clothes on"

They laugh and she mumbles "You're an idiot" looking at the clock on Harvey's nightstand she exhales "Harvey, it's almost 1pm. We need to eat something"

"Donna, it's Sunday. I don't want to leave this bed" he whines and she moves to sit on his lap.

"How about we head to my apartment, I change into some comfortable clothes and we go out to eat somewhere?" he pouts and she continues "C'mon, hotshot. If you want to keep doing what we did last night, we need energy. What do you say?"

"Only if we come back to this bed after all of these activities" he puts his arms around her waist.

"Okay. We can do that" she smiles.

"What do you say we take another shower first? You know, it would save us time if we did it together" he gives her a smug look.

"I think it's a great idea" he carries her to the bathroom, making her laugh with his boyish attitude.

* * *

"You went mudding with Louis?" Harvey asks shocked and Donna can't help but laugh at the disgusting look on his face. He opens the door to his condo and they get inside, Donna carrying a night bag with her after they had lunch at a restaurant.

"I did. It was not that bad…" she says sitting at his couch and he looks at her even more shocked.

"I may have to rethink this relationship" he teases, sitting beside her and putting his arm on the back of the couch so leans on him. She puts her hand on his thigh.

"Mmm, no, you won't do that" she snuggles into his neck and he's sure he will never rethink their relationship at all.

They stay quiet for some minutes, both just enjoying being in each other's arms, when Donna's cell phone rings. She picks it up and smiles.

"Hey, Rach"

"Hey. You left last night without saying goodbye, everything okay?"

"Sorry about that, there was a place I needed to be…" she looks at Harvey and he smiles "Everything is fine"

"So I suppose he took my advice and you took Mike's" Rachel says happily and Donna can listen to Mike mumbling 'finally' near her.

"We did. Thank you guys for being our biggest fans" she chuckles.

"You're welcome. I'm glad everything turned out the way it was supposed to, Donna"

"Me too, Rach" Donna grins, thinking about how much things changed since she said those words to her friend.

"Can I talk to her?" Harvey asks Donna and she hands him the phone. "Hey, Rachel"

"Hi, Harvey"

"You were right, you know" he looks at Donna and brings her closer to him, kissing her temple "When you love the person, you just can't wait to be with them. And I would never give up on the most important person of my life" Donna smiles to him with her eyes shining.

"I'm glad everything worked out. Actually, Mike and I are glad"

"Put him on the phone, please" Harvey asks and Rachel does so.

"Hey, old man. Finally manned up and told her how you feel!"

"Mike, has anybody ever told you what keeping a secret means?" Harvey teases him, but he's happy his friend told Donna the truth. It got them there and that's all that matters.

"Admit it, you're glad I told her" Mike answers him.

"I am. Thanks, man"

"You're welcome. Now put it on speaker"

"Okay" Harvey shakes his head, already knowing that Mike will tease them somehow.

"Just wanted to say that I'm glad mom and dad are going to be together at our wedding"

"Oh God" Harvey rolls his eyes and laughs.

"Mike, again, I'm not old enough to be your mom. Shut up" Donna says laughing. "But I'm glad too..."

"Okay, Mike. I think they wanna be alone now, let's hang up. But hey, what about we go on a double date this week?" Rachel asks excited.

"Yes! We are definitely going. See you two tomorrow" Donna answers and then they hang up. Harvey looks at her faking annoyance. "What?"

"Double date? Really?"

"It will be fun!" she throws her legs up on his lap and starts kissing his jaw and going to his neck.

"_This_ is fun" he says and she chuckles agreeing with him. They spend the rest of the day in each other's embrace, enjoying their time together. They are finally where they are supposed to be.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey everyone! I know it's been like a month, but I'm back with this story. I still plan on writing a little bit more of Donna and Harvey in a relationship, would you guys like that? Anyways, I hope you're all safe and taking care of you loved ones. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Have a good reading and thank you for all the support always! - Deb_**

* * *

"Harvey, stop. We're gonna be late" Donna says while he kisses her neck, hugging her from behind. They are both on the bathroom, Donna finishes putting on her make up and Harvey has a towel around his waist. It's Monday already and after spending a magical weekend together, they have to get back to reality.

"You should've taken a shower with me" he teases her and she giggles.

"C'mon, we need to be professionals. I don't want us to be late" she leaves his embrace and he groans.

"Okay, okay… But I'm taking you on a date tonight. Actually, I'll cook for us here"

"You don't need to do that, you know" she leaves the bathroom to put her things on her purse and Harvey follows her, putting on his clothes.

"Hey" he catches her hand and turns her to him. Donna looks at his exposed chest and takes a breath. When she lifts her face to look at his eyes, she's met with a soft smile "I _want_ to cook you dinner. You deserve the best and I intend on cooking you the best meal you've ever seen tonight"

"Wow, Specter. Easy there or I might set my expectations too high" she laughs and he rolls his eyes.

"Just so you know, I'm a great cooker"

"I thought Marcus was the real chef on your family" she raises her eyebrows enlacing her hands around his neck.

"He's okay. I'm way better than him" he teases, giving her a peck

"I always knew you're in the wrong profession" Donna gives him a kiss on the cheek and patches his chest "Okay then, chef Specter, go get ready because like I told you I don't want to be late"

* * *

When they arrive at the firm and Ray parks the car, Donna puts her hand on Harvey's thigh, stopping him from opening the door.

"Would you mind if… I don't want everyone to know just yet. I took Andrew to the party, everyone saw me and him together, and I just made COO…" she sighs "I want to have some time to prepare myself for all the gossip that will come from this." she gestures at them "And I want to tell Louis first"

"Okay" Harvey answers, trying to force a smile but feeling a little bit hurt. He knows she's not regretting this, but he wishes things were different. He wishes people wouldn't intrude in their lives, but he knows how the gossip works.

He leaves the car before Donna has a chance to say something else. They both walk to the elevators keeping some distance and when they get inside, Harvey does his best not to touch her. She's always made him lose his breath, but after the nights - afternoons and mornings - they just had, it got even harder to keep his hands to himself. They get to their floor and look at each other. Donna smiles at him, trying to make him understand that she's all in this, she just needs some time. He smiles back and she hopes he's not faking it.

"I'll see you tonight?" he asks and she nods.

"Definitely"

He gives her a soft smile and walks towards his office.

* * *

The day passes and they don't get a chance to see each other again. When Donna is about to go to his office, Louis steps into hers and sits in front of her.

"So, I really like Andrew. He seems perfect for you" he grins at her and she opens her mouth to say something but then Louis starts talking again "We should go to the theater, the tree of us. He likes theater, doesn't he? You wouldn't date a guy who knows nothing about Shakespeare, would you?"

"Well, I think I _am_ dating a guy who knows nothing about Shakespeare…" she mumbles under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Louis… About Andrew, I need to tell you something" Donna looks at him and prepares herself. "We broke up"

"You did what? Why? When?" he looks confused.

"We broke up on Saturday, actually. He… I have feelings for someone else. And turns out I started dating this other person. It happened Saturday as well."

"Wow. And who are you dating now?"

"It's Harvey" she closes her eyes and expects his outburst. When nothing comes, she opens them again and is met by Louis with his mouth opened.

"He finally manned up?" it's the first thing that comes out of Louis' mouth, followed by a grin.

"Yeah. We both did" Donna smiles and thinks back to them at Harvey's couch, opening their hearts to one another.

"He finally realized you're the best thing that has ever happened to him. I'm glad, Donna. I really am" he walks to her and she stands to hug him. "Maybe the tree of us can go to the theatre then"

"I don't think Harvey will like that. He's not much of a Shakespeare fan after all"

"But you're still dating him"

"I am" she sighs and smiles at her friend "That's what happens when we're really in love with somebody"

"Look how cute she is, talking about her new boyfriend" Mike busts into Donna's office followed by Rachel.

"Mike…" Rachel giggles and patches his shoulder "So, Harriet Specter, how are you doing?"

"I'm great, Michelle Ross" they exchange a look that the men don't understand "I'd love to chat with you all but I need to go find Harvey"

"No need to do that. He went home already" Mike says.

"Oh… I thought we were going home together" she feels a little disappointed and thinks back to this morning when she told him to keep things low. Maybe he did get upset.

"He told me, and I almost didn't believe it, that he was going home soon because he is planning on cooking you the best dinner ever" Mike teases "New York's best closer is such a whipped man"

Donna can't help but sigh in relief. They are okay. As much as she trusts him and their relationship, they have a history of not communicating well enough. But deep down she knows that even though it'll take time for them to adjust to this new position in each other lives, it'll be the easiest and best thing she'll ever do.

"Harvey really said that?" Louis asks and Mike nods "Geez, I need a day" Rachel, Mike and Donna laugh at their friend. When they are about to leave Donna's office, she speaks again.

"Hey, I kinda want this to stay between us for a while" she looks at them and they smile at her.

"Don't worry, Donna. We'll keep our mouths shut. But I gotta tell you, I've never seen Harvey in such a good mood. And it appears that so are you" Mike says and smiles, hugging Donna. He really is happy for them.

* * *

Donna decides to go to her apartment before heading to Harvey's. If they're gonna have a date, she's gonna prepare for it. Ray takes her to her place and waits for her there, even when she insists he doesn't have to. Just the fact that Harvey asked Ray to wait and pick her up at the firm makes her stomach flutter.

_Thank you for making Ray wait for me. - D_

_Only the best for my girlfriend. You gonna be much longer? - H_

_I'll be there in 30 minutes. Can't wait to see what chef Specter cooked me. - D_

_You'll be impressed. Can't wait to see you. - H _

She almost doesn't believe that Harvey is being this soft with her. Even with all the times she dreamed about them being together, Donna could never imagine he'd be so thoughtful. After taking a shower, choosing a beautiful green dress - one that hugs her body perfectly - to wear and finishing her basic make up, she meets Ray downstairs and he takes her to Harvey's condo. When they get there, Donna thinks back to when she did this for the last time. It was only two nights ago but now everything is so different and better. She knocks at his door and when he opens it, his mouth drops.

"Hey, handsome" she flirts, her cheeks blushing with the look he's giving her.

"Hey. This is not what you were wearing today at the office" Harvey picks up her hand and takes her inside. Donna looks around and notices that the table is ready - and it looks amazing - and his dad's music is playing soft on the background. He really put a lot of effort in this.

"Yeah, well, since you told me this is a date I thought I should prepare myself for it. The occasion asked for a nice dress" she answers him and he puts his hands on her waist. As he leans to kiss her, she gets lost and forgets everything around them. It feels so good to be finally in his arms after a long day without seeing each other.

"You looked amazing with that dress... But you do look beautiful now" he whispers near her mouth and kisses her again. They are almost out of breath when she puts her hand on his chest and they smile sheepish to each other "Guess we better stop or we will start with dessert"

"Yeah" she laughs and puts her handbag on the counter. Walking to the table, she takes a seat and Harvey follows her, putting some wine in her glass. "Thanks. This smells great, may I ask the chef what it is?"

"It's baked chicken with tomatoes and garlic" he seats next to her and takes a sip of his own wine "Hope you like it"

"Thanks, Harvey" she smiles and they start to eat. Their dinner is filled with laughter, teasing and talking. They've done this before. They've had dinner together where they talked about everything and were thankful for having each other's company. The only difference this time is the fact that Harvey can take Donna's hand and draw lazy patterns on her palm. And she can stare at his brown eyes for how long she wants to because it won't be weird. It's who they are now. It's where they are supposed to be. When they finish eating, she goes to the kitchen to wash the dishes but he stops her. "Harvey, it's not fair. You cooked, I do the dishes"

"Let's leave the dishes. I'll wash them later. I missed you today" he tugs her to sit on the couch beside him.

"I missed you too" Donna leans to kiss him and they spend the next minutes just kissing each other until they break apart because their need to breathe is stronger "So, Mike said you're a whipped man" she says smiling and Harvey laughs, shaking his head while she adjusts herself, locking her arms around his neck.

"Did he now?" Donna nods and Harvey puts his hand on her cheek, which makes her lean on his touch. "I'll fire him tomorrow, don't worry" she laughs softly and they stay silent for a while, just enjoying each other's company. "Did you tell Louis?"

"Yes. He was surprised but he is happy for us" she smirks, playing with the hair on his neck "He just can't understand how I can be with someone who doesn't like Shakespeare"

"Oh, really? Is that gonna be an issue?" he brings her closer to him by her waist and starts kissing her neck.

"I think I can live with it" she shrugs smiling and captures his lips on hers. Before things get heated, she stops and Harvey looks at her confused. "You are not upset because I asked you to keep things quiet, are you?"

"No, Donna. It's okay, I understand why you think it's better like this"

"You sure? Because I want you to tell me if you're not okay with this. We're both in this together, right?" she tells him with both her hands on his face.

"We definitely are" Harvey smiles softly, falling in love with the woman in front of him all over again "I was a little bit upset, yeah, but not with you. I know that there are people who will gossip and I hate that. You don't deserve to have your abilities questioned"

"I hate that too…" she looks at his eyes and smiles "But I'm glad you understand why I asked that. Thank you"

"No need to thank me, Donna. Like you said we're both in this together" he kisses her again. Harvey gets up and leads her to his bedroom without breaking their kiss. He only does the dishes on the next morning.

* * *

"He didn't!" Mike exclaims and laughs. The four of them, Mike, Rachel, Donna and Harvey are having dinner together. After insisting with both men, the girls got to have a double date. The night couldn't be better. They are at Harvey's place, all of them laughing a lot and Mike and Rachel are teasing their friends all the time. It's weird to see Harvey with his arm around Donna and the way she melts whenever he leaves soft kisses on her cheek or her hair. But it's a good weird. They've finally made it. "You really offered sex to her when you two had just met, Harvey?"

"Well…" Harvey smirks and starts talking but he doesn't really know what to say. That is exactly how it happened.

"What can I say? I'm irresistible" Donna shrugs and takes a sip of her wine.

"I bet you wanted to, though" Harvey says looking all smug at her. It's been a week since they got together. It's been the best week of their lives. They are trying their best to communicate and not to shut each other out. They're getting there. Harvey scheduled an appointment with Louis' therapist and he swore to himself he is not gonna let his fears get in the way of their relationship.

"Okay, we really don't need to see you two discussing it" Rachel laughs and stares at her friends with a proud smile.

"Enough about us. You'll be getting married in a week. How are you two feeling?" Donna asks, her hand resting in Harvey's thigh.

"We are very excited. It's about time" Mike says smiling at Rachel and she does the same.

"Mike, don't forget about your bachelor party on Friday" Harvey says casually and Mike nods.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asks looking at her fiancée with a confused face.

"What bachelor party?" Donna stares at Harvey surprised and the two men share a smile. They knew the girls would react like this.

"Yeah, I'm taking Mike to the best strip club I know" Harvey hides his smirk behind his glass.

"You're what now?" Donna sits straight but she has a smirk on her face. She knows no other woman will ever have Harvey's heart or attention like she does.

"You know, Donna, if they're doing this I guess we should too. What do you say we have a girl's night with the finest men in New York?" Rachel asks looking at Donna and they share a smile.

"I've got bad news for you, Rach. The finest men in New York will be playing poker at Louis' house. This is the big bachelor party my best man prepared" Mike leans to Rachel as he teases Harvey.

"C'mon, it'll be fun to watch Louis losing to me every time" Harvey says while taking Donna's hand and lacing their fingers. They do this so naturally now.

"You're an idiot" Donna says shaking her head and all of them laugh. He leans closer to her and kisses her cheek.

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot" Harvey can hear Mike making a noise and Rachel laughing but he doesn't really care. He spent too much time not doing this.

* * *

"Admit it, today was fun" Donna says when they're both already in bed and she has her head on his shoulder while he stares at their hands on his stomach.

"It was. I can't believe they're getting married in a week. The puppy is all grown up" Harvey says with a smile and Donna chuckles.

"I can't believe they're getting married before you and me"

"I'm sorry, are you engaged? I didn't know that. Who's the lucky man?" Harvey teases and she turns until they are both facing each other.

"God, you're an idiot" she laughs and he just loves that sound.

"It's the second time you call me an idiot today"

"That's because you _really_ are an idiot" she gives him a sweet peck "But you're my idiot"

"That's better" they smile at each other "Well, to be fair they're together way before we are"

"We know each other way longer than they do, though" Donna caresses the back of his neck, looking at him with a smirk.

"Fair point" he smiles "But don't worry. I don't intend to keep you waiting too much"

"You mean you don't intend to keep me waiting _much more_? Have you forgotten already that I've waited thirteen years for you?" she raises her eyebrows playfully. He rolls his eyes and Donna laughs at him. Pulling him closer, she crashes their lips in a slow and passionate kiss. They both hadn't had these kind of kisses with other partners before. But with them everything is different. "What is that supposed to mean anyway? Are you proposing to me, Specter?"

"Not yet, Paulsen" he pins her under him and starts kissing her neck. _Not yet_, he thinks. He's not gonna tell her about the ring he bought yesterday. She will find out soon.


End file.
